Common Law
by Inuyasha4eva
Summary: When does following the law go to extremes? Wait...Light has to marry L? When did this happen? One-Shot LightxL


The task force had been working for hours and now it was finally time to go home. L watched as the last of the task force walked out of his hotel door before looking down at the hand-cuff shifting on his wrist.

His long skinny fingers played along the metal cuff. He stared at it longingly for a moment. The chain links clinked together and L's eyes followed the length of the chain till it reached where the other person was attached to it. Light looked up from his computer to meet L's gaze. The insomniac detective was staring at him in a curious way.

"Is something wrong?" Light asked while trying not to sound annoyed. L turned his attention back to the coffee table. Light couldn't stand another Kira accusation right now. He carefully picked up his tea cup in his usual delicate way and took a sip.

"It's nothing really. I just thought I'd inform you that starting common law will be coming into effect," L said calmly.

"Wait…what? What do you mean by Common Law?" Light asked waiting for L to explain further. Light knew what common law was, but it couldn't possibly be what L was referring to. Could it?

"You know, Common Law. When two individuals live together for a certain period of time they get married," L answered. Light looked at the detective aghast. His face was twisted into one of total disbelief.

"I have several problems with that. One, we've only been living together for about two weeks and common law doesn't take effect until six years. Secondly, we're both guys," Light said, while making sure to emphasize the last part.

"Yes, but this is Japan," L replied as if that were a legitimate answer. Light just blinked as his mouth hung open. After realizing L was dead serious, he realized how deep in shit he was.

"Alright ignoring how that doesn't make any sense at all, why don't we just take off the handcuffs?" asked Light frustrated.

"I most definitely will not take off the handcuffs," L retorted. Light resisted the urge to grind his teeth together until there was nothing left.

"Why not?" Light asked. L lifted the tea cup to his lips again and took another long sip. Licking his lips it looked as if he decided something. Reaching over to a plate he picked up three cubes of sugar and plopped them into his coffee.

"I refuse to remove the handcuffs. Because I still suspect you of being Kira," L answered plainly.

"Not that I'm saying I am, but you want to be married to Kira?" Light questioned as he looked at L as if he were crazy.

"Well as they say Yagami-kun, keep your friends' close but your enemies' closer," L said as he popped a sugar cube into his mouth. The room grew quiet. Light was unsure what to say. It stayed like that for a while until a knock was heard at the door.

"LIGHT! Misa-Misa is here to see you! Open the door!" a high pitched squeal was heard on the other side of the door. The irritated look came back to Light's face as he sighed. Standing up he walked over to the door. The chain resisted a little and L was forced to stand up, although he did it reluctantly. Light opened the door.

The hyper-active blonde girl slammed into her beloved 'boyfriend'. She cooed affectionately and held him close. Light said nothing and patted the top of her head between her tiny pig-tails. She looked up at him with eyes shining.

"Oh Light! Can we please go on date now? Please? Misa misses you!" Misa said as she squeezed Light tighter. A strange look filtered over Light's face as he thought about something. With a little effort he pushed Misa back. She gazed up at him confused.

"I'm sorry Misa, but I can't go on a date with you," Light said. Misa pouted and stomped her foot like a small child. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why can't you go on a date with me?" Misa asked as uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips. Judging his distance away from her, Light stepped back a couple of steps before answering.

"I can't go on a date with you, because due to common law I will be getting married tomorrow," Light said almost bitterly. L continued to watch the scene with interest. He found it intriguing when Misa's face turned a reddish-purple kind of color.

"Married? When? Why? Where? Who?" Misa asked devastated as her hands clasped her cheeks as she made an appalled face. Who would dare try to marry her Light-kun?

"Him…" Light said with a dead pan tone as he pointed over to L who was continuing to stand in his hunched over position. The detective just quirked a brow as Misa looked at him with a mix of confusion and murderous intent. She was totally flabbergasted.

"WHAT!? Why!?" Misa asked as her focus danced around the room in her hysterics. L calmly walked over to where Light and the panicked blonde moron were, and stopped in between them. With a deep breath, he answered the girl in one simple reply.

"Because this is Japan,"

ASYOUWISHASYOUWISHASYOUWISHASYOUWISHASYOUWISHASYOUWISH

This was a random one-shot. My friend and I had been discussing about common law. Then I brought up how funny it would be if Common Law came into effect for Death Note characters. Thus this story was created. Some of the credit goes to my friend MounkeyGirl who helped inspire the idea. Review PLEASE!


End file.
